Newcomers
by rocketman182
Summary: A few of the new Vocaloid 3's share their thoughts with each other!


I've wanted to write something one-shotty with the new V3's for a while, but unfortunately there haven't been much on thier fan-created personalities, so i went with just that. no set personalities! enjoy everyone!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Newcomers**_

It was a cold autumn day in mid October, and the internet was buzzing with anticipation over the upcoming release of the Vocaloid 3's.

Despite the weather, three girls decided to take a stroll through the local park. However, these were no ordinary girls. These three were some of the androids of the Vocaloid 3 program. One had long, sky blue hair. Her name was Ring Suzune. Another had long, wavy blonde hair. Her name was SeeU. The third girl had short multi-colored hair with a massive jewel on top. Her name was Aoki Lapis.

Being new to the world, the new Vocaloid 3's took whatever chance they could to get out of the labs and experience human living. Like past Vocaloids, the three were androids but had mechanical "A.I."s based off of real humans that allowed them to act human and gave them their unique voices. Unfortunately, they also had similar issues to past Vocaloids in that they weren't allowed to have a generally constant personality until after their release. The three sat down on a bench in the middle of the park. They huddled in their jackets (They needed to keep themselves warm as much as any human would). Ring was the first to speak.

"It is just so COLD out here! Gah! It just makes me want to, I don't know, kill something! Oh wow, that sounded horrible, I'm so sorry..."

"Having another bout of multiple personality disorder again?" SeeU chimed in.

"I think so, what's it ya!" Ring replied, then burst out into laughter, then tears.

Aoki couldn't help but feel her pain. All three of them and the other

Vocaloid 3's had been having multiple personality disorder for a long time.

"You know, we need to get our minds off of this." she said to the other two.

"I've got it the worst. Oooo, the first Korean Vocaloid! So what! Then they went and had my voice provider sing my first demo with me! Why not just let me do it? I can sing just fine!" SeeU was noticeably pissed off, and with good reason. They had all taken some heat over the internet from trolls, but what really got to them were people comparing their voices to previous Vocaloids.

Aoki kept calm and tried to help SeeU settle down. "Relax, ok? Everything will be fine." she then felt her own personality shift. "Ill kill anyone who messes with us!" then it changed back. "Oh my..."

Ring got very concerned. "Aoki, are you alright? You seem like your freaking out over there."

"I'm fine, just the personality issues again. I'm getting sick of this..." Aoki replied.

"Alright, well, I'm freezing my circuits off so I'm going back. It's a long walk so I suggest you two come along." SeeU had a big smile on her face now.

"Alright, good idea" the other two replied.

The three androids began the long, 5 mile walk back to the labs. Aoki and SeeU had hoped for quiet, but Ring brought up the recent subject.

"And how in the HELL do I even RESEMBLE Miku at all! Sure, she's nice and all but come on!"

At that point SeeU noticed something sticking out of Ring's neck. "Hey Ring, what's that in your neck?" The small Korean android asked.

"Um...nothing. Nothing at all. Back off!" Ring replied harshly.

"Oh sure, I'll believe that when the internet trolls stop flaming. Let me see!"

"NO!"

Aoki came up behind her and grabbed her arms. Parting her hair, she saw what looked to be a custom-rigged personality chip. The thing looked old and broken, and had "Akita Neru" etched faintly on it.

"No! It's not what you think!" Ring was desperate.

SeeU looked shocked. "You could get in so much trouble! Neru would KILL you if she found out you stole that!"

Ring pouted. "I didn't steal it! It was just sitting in the lab and-"

Aoki cut her off.

"So you DID steal it!"

"You would've done the same thing!"

"Bullcrap! Did you fry your circuits in a bathtub or something!" SeeU was getting upset.

"At least I didn't grab Rin's Fear Garden chip!"

"Regardless! Give it here!"

"Fine... here." Ring felt awful. She removed the chip and handed it to Aoki.

"Sorry..." she was much different now that the tsundere's old personality chip was removed, and less hostile.

"You're lucky Luka didn't catch you, she's always playing 'big-sister'." SeeU said, relieved. The pink-haired Vocaloid 2 tended to be in charge of younger Vocaloids in absence of the technicians.

Aoki spoke up. "I see your point though, Ring. Humans can be so dim..."

"It's funny you say that; we're modeled after them you know." SeeU chimed in.

"At least we're not UTAU's. I don't have anything against them, but they have to deal with that psychotic Tei girl... who in the hell programmed her? They need to be admitted to a mental hospital." Aoki said. "But Teto is so nice, I mean, you cannot make that adorable little thing mad unless you withold her bread. Speaking of which, we don't have character items yet! Mine is probably going to wind up being this gigantic jewel on top of my head; I wouldn't mind it too much since I always wear it anyways."

Ring looked surprised. "Oh, you're right! I hope I get something easy to carry and useful. Miku got a leek, lucky bastard... Although, I personally don't like the taste." Ring twitched a little. "Never mind, I LOVE leeks! I want one right now!" Ring twitched again, and collapsed on the ground laughing.

SeeU was slightly disturbed, but then remembered the lack of set personalities. So long as none of them switched to the-

SeeU twitched.

She looked over at Aoki. She marveled at the young girl's figure, and just stared. She managed to break the trance for a moment.

"Oh, shit. Aoki, it happened. Run!"

Aoki immediately knew what was going on, and tried to run, but it was too late. SeeU grabbed her and planted a huge, passionate kiss on her, before collapsing on the ground.

"Aw, blech! Couldn't have given me more warning!" Aoki was horrified, but understood the situation.

SeeU had unfortunately cycled into a yuri-obsessed personality. The last time it had happened, it was Ring who got it and almost raped Miku. They had to lock her in a cage for an hour until her personality normalized. They all thought it was just a one time glitch, but apparently not.

Ring stood up and looked over SeeU. "Is she gonna be alright? Last time this happened... I STILL have a hard time forgetting about it." She shuddered.

SeeU stood up and the other two girls stepped back, preparing to run.

"Its ok guys, I think I've cycled into a depressed personality... I suddenly want a huge amount of sake."

Both Ring and Aoki looked at each other. "Haku" they said in unison.

Seeu sauntered over to them. "Let's just go home..."

It was going to be a fun walk back if this kept up. All the three androids could think about was the day they would finally get their debut, and a personality.

It sucks being the newcomers.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading! Please review :D

-Rocketman182


End file.
